He has no Idea
by YamiBakuraItemri
Summary: Taking place after where the Netflix episodes sort of finish off. They are in their final year of PK. He has his powers returned, although they do go a bit wonky so he still wears his glasses and limiters. Saiki goes to a cafe to enjoy his favorite treat when Teruhashi turns up as well. But there is something to this chance meeting that may just give Kusuo everything that he needs.
1. Coffee Plot

Afore word:

This takes place in their last year of PK. I understand that in the last episode of the anime (As it is on Netflix) it was uncertain whether Saiki had control over his powers or not. For this instance I have given his powers back and he continues to wear his limiters and glasses. I had several plots twisting and tangling around in my mind and the Saiki muse wasn't even helping me un-jumble them the jerk! So I blindly took the helm, plotted a course... "Course laid in captain" ….and boldly we go~ See you on the other side! YBI~

_The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo – _Thoughts personal  
_"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo" _\- Telepathy  
"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo" - Normal speech

He has No idea  
Chapter 1: Coffee-Plot

The cafe was unusually busy this afternoon and but still Kusuo Saiki managed to get a booth all to his own. He placed his order with the waitress and sat there patiently waiting while looking outside the window, watching as pedestrians and shoppers passed him by.

It was at that moment that the chime from the door bell rang and a familiar glow filled the dining room. It was non other than Kokomi Teruhashi herself shinning off like a beacon.

Everyone else was just a deer caught in headlights.

The waitress was about to tell her that she would need to wait, but in saying so all the guys and even some groups of girls immediately jumped to attention and at the same time offered up their places.

Much to their surprise and maybe even a bit of disappointment the ever popular bluenette pointed right over to where Kusuo was seated and with the sweetest of smiles asked to be seated with her friend and classmate.

The waitress was all too happy to oblige, much to the pink-haired teens annoyance. _Good grief! _

Saiki sighed inwardly, knowing now that the attention would be now on him as well.

The waitress excused for her intrusion and asked him if he was fine to have the lovely young lady join him. Not wanting to cause a scene by rejecting her and making things unnecessarily awkward, he nodded his acceptance and the Blue-haired wonder sat opposite him and placed her order as well.  
Once the waitress had gone on her way, she placed her hands upon her lap and smiled rather sweetly at Saiki, he looked a tad bit annoyed for some reason... Maybe his order of food had not come yet and he was getting hungry. Yeah, that could be it.

"So... How are you Saiki-kun?" She inquired soft and meekly.

"Er.. Fine... I guess." His voice stumbling a little. A little lost as to why he didn't just use his telepathy.0

"I'm glad to hear it."

And que in the awkward pause. Kusuo stared out at the window once again and Kokomi in silence, albeit a loss for what to say next. Her fellow classmate was a tough cookie, but she was up to the challenge.

Saiki was grateful that he remembered his geranium ring today. He could tell by the look on Kokomi's face that her thoughts would be rather loud... and even a bit brash maybe. It would be like having a ring of Teruhashi's surrounding him and all speaking at the same time. Which the drawback meant that she was unpredictable while he had it on.

"Have you decided what you are going to do after graduation?" _Ok, so she wants to enter into a bit of chit-chat_.

He looked directly at her hands folded on top the table.

_"There is a college I've had my eye on for some time. I am thinking of applying for it. And you?" _He felt more confident using his telepathy if it meant this was going to be an actual conversation now.__

She looked a bit frustrated that she couldn't get any more information than that but she would take it as it was.

"I have thought about it too... Mother wants to me to go to the one she went to. She said it has a brilliant performance arts programs. My brother attended there for a while as part of his acting career."

She paused for a moment to push some strands of her hair back behind her ear in a bit of a flirtatious manor, contemplating on asking Saiki which college he was going too... Her mouth began to open when at that moment the food had arrived.

"Coffee Jelly Delight?" The waitress inquired politely and Saiki motioned to her that it was his. "And the Angel cake for you Miss~" Kokomi gave her a most grateful and delightful smile and a quick thanks before the waitress had departed, leaving the two to enjoy their desserts.

Saiki's coffee Jelly was just like his usual, only the delight part came in the form of delicious cubes of Turkish delight coated in chocolate with the fresh sweetened whipped cream alongside, topped with a cherry and a sprinkling of confectioners sugar. Kokomi's cake was a delicate sponge coated in the same sugar, with a perfectly placed swirl of cream in the centre, topped with fresh strawberries and chocolate shards coated in speckles of gold leaf and a pair of candied mint leaves to finish. The plate it arrived on had a berry sauce drizzled around it for effect and a touch of tartness.

He eyed off her choice with wonderment.

Being polite as his mother had raised him to be, he waited until Kokomi had taken her first bite. He watched as the portion of cake she had disappeared into her mouth and her senses overloaded with the tastes and texture that came from such a sweet morsel of exquisiteness. A soft, slow 'Mmm' noise followed as she devoured it. Saiki was captivated.

"Saiki-kun...?"

_"Hm..?" _ He blinked, rather confused. Then it just occurred to him that he had been staring at her the whole time. Wishing he was that piece of cake- _Wait! What now?!_

"Er... You haven't touched your jelly?"

_No... I haven't..._

Without a further thought he picked up his spoon and got stuck into his dessert. The Turkish delight really did take it to a whole new level. But regardless how delectable his dessert was, his eyes once again went back to Teruhashi and her... Angel cake... going into that perfect angelic mouth. Pink lips coated in a shimmering layer of gloss opening and closing and gently moving as she ate. It was then he noticed her lightly pink cheeks tinted with a thin dusting of blush and then her eyes, those sparkling blue sapphire-like orbs.

He knew it... he was staring again. And for the life of him he could not figure out as to why. He had to think fast, any moment now she was going to notice again and most likely accuse him of being a creepy pervert or something. _Think... Think Saiki... Think! Stop Staring you fool... Why are you even..._

A flash of light appeared in the street and it was immediately followed by a crack of thunder over head. The lights in the cafe flickered. It was enough to distract him from his awkward glances and he looked around at everyone else to see that a few had been caught off guard by the sudden attack of bad weather. Kokome on the other hand was perfectly composed. Figures, the perfect girl is perfectly composed... even at a sudden clap of thunder.

"Is your dessert any good?" He asked, his voice had a slight croak to it. He was not even sure why he didn't bother to use his telepathy and continued to eat at his almost forgotten coffee jelly. How could he forget about his favourite delicacy. It was just unheard of.

"Would you like to try some?"

Taken by surprise by the question... or was it a request? It sounded like it. He almost choked on a piece of Turkish delight, but he managed to clear his throat and not embarrass himself in front of everyone, let alone in front of the perfect girl.

Saiki composed himself and cleared his throat, he held his napkin up to his mouth. He was now in serious contemplation over what he should do now. He quickly ran several scenarios in his mind to find all possible outcomes. Non that he could think of would end well. Some even ended in him being harassed and chased away for miles on end by all the Kokomins and Teruhasi-fanbase if he even hinted at rejecting her offering. _Uh oh~ _Already several customers were glancing at them, him especially, just daring him to _not_ act. On the other hand, if he did take the offered tasting, he would noticeably and undoubtedly enjoy it and Kokomi would see it. She would then most likely use her over-active imagination to urge him to have some more or even worse... would she even request to try some of his precious Coffee Jelly..._No... she could not... she would not... would she? __Good grief, now I'm over thinking... _

He had even thought of claiming that he was allergic to an ingredient of the cake... _No, that was no good... She has seen me eat similar items before. She even made the whole class cakes on Valentines day for goodness sake... She'll never buy it... I'm stalemated. _

There was only one thing for it... And it tore him to shreds to do this. His heart sank at thought of it all... He would make up for it later, he promised!

_'I must apologise Teruhashi-san, but I do not feel well, it seems that there is something wrong with my coffee jelly...' _He really did feel sick now... sick to his stomach for turning his back on his beloved jelly just to save face. Maybe he should have just accepted her offering, might have been a little less painful on the poor helpless innocent coffee jelly. It did nothing wrong. And yet here he was using it as a scape goat. Good grief!...and a thousand pardons.

Teruhashi for the moment looked disappoint, but she didn't want to cause a scene. And his logic seemed sound. He was huge lover of sweets after all as per her own observations. So it wouldn't be as though he didn't like cakes. 

"It's ok, maybe some other time." She smiled at him and continued to finish off her cake in silence.

Once she was done she placed the spoon on the plate and used the napkin to dab at her mouth in a delicate manor as to not upset the gloss on her lips too much.

Watching all this unfold in front of him was causing Saiki's cheeks to flare up. Or did he just unknowingly use his pyrokenisis. Maybe he really was coming down with something. Yeah that was bad news, every time he has known to be sick with a cold or flu his powers would go crazy and out of control.

_"I think I should go now!" _He announced as he got up and shouldered on his jacket.

"Oh! I'll walk with you..." He glanced at her a little worried, _Not sure if that's really a wise choice...What if I sneeze and-_

"...To make sure you get home safely. You said you weren't feeling well after all." She was quite persistent. Not much he could do about it now. She was up and waiting for him. __

Having lost this one he nodded in agreement and they both went to pay, or more to the point Saiki paid for both of them at a heavy discount due to Kokomi being with him. She had insisted she pay for them, but he looked around at the rest of the diners and thought he couldn't have that at all. Not with the way they were leering. Besides, a discount is a discount... even if it was at 90%.

That was the price of one perfectly fine abandoned coffee jelly.

Once they outside it had begun to rain, heavily. It was then Saiki realised that he had neglected to bring an umbrella with him.

The sound of an umbrella being popped open caught his ears as he turned to see that Teruhashi had indeed remembered to bring one with her. _Wow!_

Truth being, if Teruhashi wasn't with him, he could simply use his powers to stop the weather. But that would require disappearing into the gents to teleport somewhere unseen. Or he could just go there and simply teleport home. Or if he really needed to he could apport something of similar value.

All this could have been possible, if only she hadn't have shown up. She had that uncanny nack after all... Of simply just 'showing up' where ever he seemed to be.

He was starting to get wet, she noted this and moved so that he was beside her under her umbrella.

The close proximity caused his face to become even more heated. Then he had bigger problems arising. He was beginning to have stirring sensations in his stomach area, like a balloon had just burst open and a thousand butterflies were all trying to escape at once.

There was no doubt about it, he was convinced he was unwell.

Authors Note:

You might be wondering why saiki's Xray vision hasn't come into effect in this chapter. Don't worry, it's still there. I will make it all clear in the chapters ahead in due time. Allow the plot to unfold in due course. But for now I feel comfortable that this is how he wants to see the world for the moment. Who knows... It's possible Kusuke had a hand in it. ***tch **In any case, be gentle with me. This is my first fic in as many years and is very much different to what I am used to doing. So I am out of my comfort zone. Happy to take constructiveness of course.  
Updates I will try to make them once weekly.


	2. Food is where the heart is

Here it is, chapter 2. Hopeful the ideas I have coming up wont back fire on me, but hey... I'm only limited to my imagination... right?

Elusivesky -Thank you, I will try my best. At this stage I'm pretty committed to continuing to work on this and to get better. I realise that this is only the beginnings and I probably have made a few rookie errors somewhere in this... and if I haven't well that's all due to being a fic writer from way way waaaaaay back. But it's been over 10 years since I did anything... so I am naturally rusty.

Just like getting back on that ol' deadly-treadly I guess... (that's a bicycle... for those who don't understand aussie slang... )

Anyway... on with it!  
OH! And I should also probably add a disclaimer... yare yare... I neglected to do it in the first chapter due to my excitement . LOL

Disclaimer: Don't own The Disastrous life of Saiki K... I'm just borrowing characters to mess around with.

There! :D

_The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo – _Thoughts personal  
_"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo" _\- Telepathy  
"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo" - Normal speech

~~~  
He has no idea  
Chapter 2: Food is where the heart is

Tap, tap, tap-tap-tap-tappa tap

The soothing sound raindrops on the umbrella had a sort of calming effect on Saiki as they both walked together, their proximity a little too close for his liking but it couldn't be helped. It was her umbrella after all. He supposed he should be grateful at least for that.

But he still had the problem with Teruhashi being with him. He needed to devise a way to get rid of her and to do it quick. With his hand in his pocket he managed to remove his ring and was once again able to hear her thoughts. He confirmed it, she had intentions of letting herself in to his home once they got there.

He contemplated sending her off to sleep with a lullaby and then teleport them to her house instead. But then he would need to lead her into a place where they wouldn't be seen and that might make matters worse let alone possibly scare her into thinking that he was going to do something completely obscene... Not a chance in his hindsight, but she is a girl after all and girls tend to over think things... infatuated or not.

_Now I'm the one over thinking._

And judging by most of her thoughts right now, she still had the 'hots for him'.Besides, there's no telling if his teleportation would act up or not. The risk was too great. They would have to go to _his _home together and deal with her there. _Good grief!_

They had just reached the front door when another problem had just occurred that Saiki hadn't taken into account.

His lack of house keys.

He turned to Teruhashi and noted that she was smiling and waiting for him to do the honours. A wave of panic came over him. A brief check of the house told him that neither of his parents were home and that he would have to resort to his powers in order to let them in. He was really off his game today, he was mentally kicking himself for not thinking ahead and being more on the ball.

_She is so distracting. How do I get right of her now...?_

Then the idea hit him. He only hopped she would buy it.

"_Teruhashi, would you mind turning around please. I need to get the door key from it's secret hiding place."_

"Oh, oh alright then." A hint of disappointment in her voice, however she did as she was asked. She didn't see what the big deal was anyway, but it was important to be respectful when it came to someone else's home.

Once her back was turned, Saiki proceeded on with his plan of unlocking the door with his powers.

_"It's alright, you can come in now."_

Amazed at how quick he was she turned and gave her appreciation as she entered his home and they both began to removed their shoes and coats. Saiki hung the coats up on the rack by the door and the shoes he placed on a designated shoe rack. The umbrella he placed up so it would drip into the potted plant by the door and not all over the floor.

She stood there for a moment, admiring how well both their jackets go so well together, side by side...

_There she goes again, with her wild tenacious thoughts. _

She followed him as he lead the way into the kitchen and dinning area, where he proceed to make up some hot tea. Kokomi took her place at the table while she waited. She looked around the room and noted a few cute family photo's, admiring how adorable a five year old Saiki looked.

He returned to the table with a pot of brewed tea and two cups on a tray he sat down and poured for them both.

"H-How are you feeling now?" She asked holding the cup between both hands for warmth.

_"Mm, a little better now I think."_ He sipped his tea, relishing in the feel and taste.

"I'm glad, I was getting a little worried...I thought you may have struggled to get home."

_"Thank you for your concern."_

She locked eyes with him briefly and for a moment his face began to flush a little once again. _I can't have made the tea too hot... surely._

"You're quite cute..."

Saiki choked on his drink. Is this going to be a common occurrence today... choking?

_"Huh?"_

"In the family photo's. You are very cute as a little boy."

_Oh! Right. _

_"I guess, my mother seems to think so as well." _He replied, setting his cup down. They sat and chatted for for a while before Saiki heard the front door open and shut again, knowing all too well that it was his mother, going by the her thoughts he could hear as she neared them.

"AH! Ku-chan..." His mother, Kurumi entered in. "...And Kokomi, how are you my dear?" She squeeled, delighted to see the young girl. Kokomi stood and gave her a polite bow.

"I'm very well and thank you for allowing me in your home Mrs-" His mother disappeared behind the kitchen counter with her shopping and began to deal with her purchases, putting them away.

"Please, call me Kurumi." She replied glowingly.

"Ku-chan, I'm making your favourite steak for dinner, is Kokomi staying as well? Do you need to let someone in your family know?"

_NO!_

"Oh, Yes if that is alright, I would love to stay for dinner...And it's ok, I can just let my mother know by a text." Kokomi beamed, quick off the mark.

No sooner had she said that, she had her phone out and was busy tapping away. After her message was sent she informed his mother that her son wasn't well earlier at the café and that he would probably need monitoring. This invoked a made rush from Kurumi to go get the thermometer and just like that he was now laid up in bed, having been forced out of his clothes by his mother and into some pyjamas with the thermometer in his mouth and a moist cloth over his forehead. He looked downright grumpy, meanwhile Kokomi was seated on a chair beside his bed with that innocent smile on her face as she waited for the thermometer to finish it's reading.

The device began to beep and she took it from Kusuo's mouth. "Quite normal."

_Should have used pyrokenisis on the damn thing. But it still doesn't explain what I felt at the cafe._

_"Honest, I feel fine now... is all this really necessary?"_

"KuKu..."

_Good grief, how I dislike that pet name..._

_"...Y_ou need your rest, here I have made you some lovely sweet chicken broth." She grinned and set the tray down on the bed with a bowl of the soup and a spoon and a glass of water. "It will make you feel better."

_"Mother, really... I feel fine-" _In truth, his mind and stomach cried out for the steak. __

"Be a good boy and eat up." She gave him that look. The look of... 'If you don't eat the broth I'm going to ram it down your throat' look. Yeah! That wouldn't be pleasant at all. With the broth delivered she left the room to resume her motherly duties.

Kokomi's mind was going into overdrive. He was registering all her thoughts all at once now and he cringed at the one where she wanted to ask him if she could help him eat by spoon feeding him. His ring was in his pants pocket... over by the desk... on the other side of the room._ Great! _

He looked down at the meal in front of him on the bed. To be frank, he didn't mind his mothers soups and broths. He actually loved his mothers cooking. But in saying he loved food in general. He wasn't sure what kind of love he had with his father. No doubt deep down in his fathers heart he really loves his son as a parent should. But he figured his feelings towards his father was more one of appreciation for being the bread winner so to speak. It was just when his father placed stupid demands on his son to do things for him that he got on Kusuo's wick.

Saiki could hear Kokomi's muddled, yet hesitant thoughts as she sat there and fidgeted with the thermometer. He knew what she wanted, but he would not oblige her in the least. So he proceeded to feed himself his mothers home made creation.

She watched him till he was finished, and he finished it off rather quickly. He figured that the sooner he finished it the sooner she would leave him be.

"Your mother sounds like she is a really good cook. You seem to be enjoying it."

Saiki nodded. _"She is... quite amazing, when it comes to food." _His facial features softened. _"But don't tell her I said that... I'm not known for giving compliments so freely."_

Kokomi's thoughts suddenly changed tune. In that moment, her thoughts went from admiration to disappointment and even a little sadness.

"You know Saiki... You have an amazing family who really do love you, I can tell."

She stood and picked up the tray with the dirty dishes and made her way to the door and sighed.

"Maybe you should try giving her your thanks? You might be pleasantly surprised."

With that she left and closed the door.

~~~

It wasn't before long, maybe the space of half an hour, that he heard the front door open and some goodbyes were exchanged between Kokomi and his mother. He had retrieved his geranium ring once the door was shut and he was alone. He wasn't really interested in hearing any more thoughts for today, let alone Teruhashi's.

But she had left him thinking.

He was thinking all this time that she was just a self-centred, egotist as he had always known her to be. But somehow now, she was different. Her mindset was changed. Maturing. Even nurturing. He began to sense that he may, just may have been misjudging her. Her final words playing over and over again in his mind. Truth being he never really cared much for emotion and feelings, but that of his own when it came to sweets. He was well aware of his love for simple things. His love for all things sweet and delicious, his love for his mothers cooking, his love for his favourite television programs and computer games, his love for solitude and a normal life.

So he knew what 'he' loved, but knew nothing of the loved returned. To him, his mother and father doing all they can to raise him up and to keep a roof over his head was just what they 'had' to do as parents. It was 'their' job after all.

He knew no other love. Sure he loved coffee jelly, but did coffee jelly love him back. Of course not, it would be impossible. It's just food. He had a reputation for remaining emotionless as much as he could. It was the closest he had to being normal. People would see him pass by and go 'There goes the most emotionless guy with pink hair and green glasses, that guy is perfectly normal.'

So for him, showing emotions or feelings, even if it was directed at someone else... would be abnormal?

He was confused. But what about earlier in the café? That confused him even more. He was doing perfectly fine, until _she _came along. He was ready to enjoy his treat, then _she _ruined it for him by just being there and giving him that look as she ate. Her eyes sparkling with joy and ….was it love? It may as well have been, the same love he had for his sweets when he was enjoying them. It wasn't like he was observing just anyone eating cakes and treats alike, just eating them because they were hungry or craved something sweet. No! She ate with passion. She really did appreciate it just like he did. And then it happened... his eyes kept fixated. Then the strange sensation was felt in the pit of his stomach along with the flushed heat of his cheeks to which he attributed to an upset stomach.

So if he wasn't sick, then what was it? Something he had never felt before and all the sudden it takes over all common sense? And non of it made 'any' sense at all.

There it was again. The strange sensations had come back and a little bit stronger now too.

His imagination was painting pictures in his mind of him and Kokomi. Not only replaying the scenes of them in the café, but it went further than that. He imagined them holding hands under a cherry blossom tree in full bloom and petals cascading all around them. They were facing each other, Kokomi was absolutely beautiful... stunning... enchanting. And he was enchanted. His imagination brought them closer, so close now that their faces were mere inches apart. Her eyes closed and she leaned in as did he... seemingly against his own will. Their lips had barely touched when he smelt something that cut his imagination off short. 

His homework that was on his desk, was on fire!

~~~~~~

A/N: I know these are small chapters, I only hope not too small... but it gets hard when I can only work on it for a couple hours a night and most nights I only get in one paragraph... or one sentence. But I am enjoying it for the most part.


	3. Keeping Calm

A/N: So originally I had something else in mind for this chapter but a crazy idea came to my mind to devote this chapter to Mothers Day!

So from one mother to all others... Happy Mother's Day! May your mothers day mornings be warm, cosy and snug... if you're in the southern hemisphere like me... if not... Keep cool and enjoy a lazy hour with pina colada's, sandy beaches and getting caught in the rain! XD

Disclaimer: Don't own The Disastrous life of Saiki K... I'm just borrowing characters to mess around with.

_The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo – _Thoughts personal  
_"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo" _\- Telepathy  
"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo" - Normal speech

He has no idea  
Chapter 3: Keeping Calm

"I'm sorry Saiki, but I thought you of all people would come up with a better excuse than that..."

The teacher sounded a bit fiery from behind the closed door of the classroom. "You have till this time tomorrow to hand in your completed assignment, no more excuses." The door opened and closed again with a bit more force than necessary, which resulted in a satisfying slam!  
Saiki stood there and shouldered his bag ready to make his way down towards the locker room to collect his shoes when he was joined by Toritsuka and Aiura.

"Woah geeze that was some grilling you got back there..." Toritsuka placed his hand on Saiki's shoulder as they walked along. Saiki attempted to shrug it off but then his whole personal space was invaded by Aiura whom which had just totally smashed her huge chest right into his side as she swung her arms around him, practically glomping the poor psychic.

"Oh my beloved KooKoo..." _What am I, a damn cuckoo clock now... sheesh! _"What did you do?" Kusuo was beginning to think he was cursed to suffer the onslaught of stupid and cringe-worthy pet names for the rest of his life... It was bad enough his mother but all his peers as well...

_Good grief!_

_"I accidentally set my assignment on fire..." _

"Eeeehhhh... Why would you do a thing like that?" Aiura shrieked.

Saiki sighed. Should he or shouldn't he tell them. It was a bit of a big deal to him as it was causing strange sensations that he was not accustomed too. But then again, nothing about any of this... any of them were normal to begin with. Once they had changed shoes and made it to the school gate, Saiki lead them to a secluded spot where he put a hand on each of their shoulders and the surroundings changed to that of his bedroom.

"Wow man... when are you going to teach me to do that? Just think of all the girls bedrooms I could-" Toritsuka was interrupted by a school-bag whack in the face courtesy of Aiura. Saiki was secretly thankful for that at least.

"You have a one track mind." She hissed.

"What? You can't blame a guy for just being a guy and wanting to do all those things that guys do!" Toritsuka had recovered from the blow but was still rubbing at the side of his face tenderly.

"Guys like 'you' perhaps... You're such a deranged pervert it's beyond funny-" Aiura bit back.

_"When you two are quite finished..."_

Saiki had his arms folded and the look of pure annoyance, he like to get down to the bottom of this. After all he had an assignment to smash out.

The next half an hour was spent with Saiki telling them about the previous day. And to be sure he covered all bases he started from the moment he woke up, to the moment of the fire and then to the time he fell asleep. He was sure to leave any and all descriptions of Teruhashi out of it, last thing he needed was for her to become the focal point in all this.

Both Toritsuka and Aiura cast glances at each other. Both of them seemed to know in some way or another what the other was thinking. It all made sense to them but as stated, non of it made sense to their pink-haired psychic buddy. Saiki wandered over to the desk that he had used his restoration on. He remembered the fire clearly, it didn't take much for the desk to catch on fire and the wall had also sustained burn marks as did the ceiling. He also remembered the smoke alarms going off and his parents rushing up the stairs. His mother and father, whom had just walked in through the front door stood there agape as Saiki used his abilities to extinguish the fire. His mother had rushed over to him to check that her son was alright and his father remarked that if he was not careful he could set other things in the house on fire... like his precious robots and models collection for a start.

He had also considered talking to his mother about what had lead to the fire, but she was already in a distressed state as it were. No he would not bother her about it just yet. But seeing how this afternoon at school played out and the two eavesdropping tag-a-longs pounced in on him, he figured this was a step towards some clarity. Even if it 'was' from these two..._ What a pain! _

Toritsuka and Aiura sat there on the bed, whispering to each other. They noticed that Saiki had his ring on so clearly he was unaware of their thought processes. It further explained why they were able to sneak up behind him in school so easily. Once they finished they both nodded and turned to face Saiki.

"Saiki..." Aiura started, "It sounds like you... are in love with this person." She held back her disappointment, unsure which she was more brutal. The fact that she was being honest or the fact that somewhere out there someone else had practically 'stolen' her one true loves' heart.

_"Oh Please!" _Saiki spat. _"There is no way it's that... You are mistaken."_

"Well I agree with Big-Boobs here-AH!" The pervert medium was now clutching at his stomach after earning a well aimed elbow jab there from the blonde sitting next to him. "Imagining... girls like that... is clearly... Infatuation. I do it all the time!" He managed after a wheeze and series of groans while he rubbed his injury.

Aiura rolled eyes at that, but then she looked like she was getting more annoyed by the second too. She continued to and always have the hots for Saiki but it was clear to her that she would fight tooth-and-nail to keep him to herself. Nobody was allowed to have 'Her S.K'. She would cross that bridge later, right now she would play the part, just to save face. Right now though she was rather curious as to who this mystery girl was and figured she could simply keep a close watch on her Pinky-Pie!

He was not even remotely interested in relationships and love. Except that of his love for coffee-jelly, that was an entirely different kettle of fish. He wasn't going to accept that conclusion. After seeing Turitsuka and Aiura off at the front door, his thoughts went to that of what Teruhashi had said to him before she left him.

_"A family that loves you..."_

_Love... what is love..._

_~~~  
_  
"Ku-chan, here I bought you up some tea and mochi."

Kurumi came in with a tray carrying the beverage and delicious treats just for her son, hard at work on his assignment at his freshly restored desk. He was sat there with his head perched on his hand with his elbow propped up as he stared down at his almost completed work. Yet he found himself tapping his pen repeatedly on the desk seemingly deep in thought. But once his mother entered the room with snacks he looked up and leaned back in his chair for a stretch as she placed the tray down beside him.

"Thank you, Mother!" There he said it and with his own nonchalant voice. His mother on the other hand smiled at her son with an expression that could only by signified as that of 'Motherly Love'.

"Why, Ku-chan... It's my pleasure. I saw you working hard and thought you might need a break from it all." She stood there patting down her apron. It wasn't all that often that she received such compliments from her own son. Sometimes it was a job to even get them from her husband. But at least now their relationship was back on it's proper course, all lovey-dovey. Something he failed to understand in the first place but as long as they kept the peace and his mother kept bringing him in treats like this he was content with it.

"Is everything alright?" She wandered over and sat herself on his bed, her 'mother senses' were tingling. Saiki turned his chair around and took his tea in both hands as he pondered for a moment. He had thought over and over on how he wanted to ask a question that had been plaguing him pretty much since Teruhashi had come over. In the end he figured 'simple and to the point' way was the answer.

"What does it mean to love and be loved?" For some reason it felt kind of nice to talk to her with his actual voice rather than through telepathy. It felt... personal. His mother seemed to be appreciating it too... hearing her son's voice was music to her ears. Kurumi looked thoughtful for a moment before she smiled. "Well, your father and I love you. So do your grandparents and I am sure Kusuke does as well..."

_He has a very odd way of showing it... He tries to kill me every chance he gets._

"...We show our love in various ways though." She continued. She had always known that her son had a hard time with social situations. And that feelings of love would prove to be a significant challenge. It seemed like this was going to be an interesting topic, probably not as daunting as the 'Birds and bees' talk but still one she felt that she was obliged, as his mother, to offer her knowledge.

For the next hour or so, possibly longer than that. Saiki and his mother had done something that he never thought he would actually ever do. They had a good long, mother to son, heart to heart chit-chat. Kurumi had a feeling where it all might lead to but chose to keep it to herself. Saiki for the most part was taking it all in.

It was so troublesome hearing that there were so many forms of love, but he felt that she was perhaps holding back on some aspects, to which he wasn't sure if he was grateful or disappointed. He supposed he could have easily removed his ring to hear her thoughts, but would it be a wise choice? Would it be too much to take in all at once? Like her, he too was deliberately keeping things from her. Not really all that ready to reveal them, it was bad enough he revealed it to 'Blondie and Pervy'.

His mother stood up finally noticing just how long they had been talking for and apologising for taking up too much of his precious assignment time. Saiki stood as well and right then he had a moment of clarity. He was the first to make the move. He was the first to raise his arms. He was the first to move forward and pull her close to him in tender embrace. His arms wrapped around her and his head rested on her shoulder. He thought she would tense up, but it never came. Instead she returned the hug and kissed her son lovingly on top of his head. She was smiling and the warmth the both shared together was creating a brand new sensation. His mind was calm. He breathed in deep the aroma of his mothers perfume and he kind of liked it. He didn't feel panicky, maybe a little embarrassed ad the thought if someone would just happen to suddenly catch him out giving his mother such an embrace. It felt natural. He felt loved by her and he was beginning to understand what she meant when it comes to loving those in your family, the ones you hold dear.

He had come to the realisation. After all this time, all the things they had done for each other and their experiences as a family, even including that of his deranged brother obsessed with doing anything to get a win over Kusuo, he knew that he didn't just acknowledge his mother.

He loved his mother.

Even over the coffee-jelly!

~~~

"Have a good day Ku-chan." His mother waved at him from the front door, smiling brightly. _Again with the nicknames..._ But he smiled at her all the same and continued on his way to the academy. All week, since the conversation with his mother he had felt good. But he still wasn't able to open up on certain things. As he walked he noticed shops and stalls opening up and shop keepers had decorated their shop-fronts and interiors with every shade of pinks and purples imaginable. There were display shelving filled with cards with various design work and multitudes of gift packs, purely aimed for that special person in your life. Particularly that of mothers. _Good grief... it's Mother's Day soon. _

Yes indeed it was coming up. This Sunday to be exact and Saiki had not gotten her anything. To be honest... he couldn't remember if he ever did. It just never seem to bother her if he did or not, but in saying it was usually his father who would go out and get something for her anyway.

So he entertained the thought, he would see to it after school today.

He observed two well known faces coming up in front of him, he was about to cross over to the opposite side of the road just to avoid this particular social interaction when he was caught dead in his tracks. It was Riki Nendo and Shun Kaido, seemingly at an impasse as to which of the two items he held in his hands to get for his mother. He was almost becoming hysterical over having to choose.

"Hey Buddy! Are you shopping for your mum as well?" Nendo waved him over, he hesitated briefly but went over towards them anyway. _Stalemated by social convention once again... What a pain!_

"Seriously Nendo, I can't decide what to get her. This is way too hard, c'mon you gotta help me out here, do me a solid and just tell me which is the best thing to get her I don't want to make the wrong choice and get something she isn't going to like at all I mean what if she chucks a hissy-fit because it's the wrong scent or something. GAH! -Why did I even agree to do this with you WHY?! Why did I allow myself to come out Mother's Day shopping with you this is madness I tell you... Madness!" Kaido shouted, seemingly getting even more fired up now.

_GOOD GRIEF! Sheesh! Calm yourself Iago!_

"Hey chill-out man, it's not going to be that bad...I think you're over reacting..." Kaido just kept raving on about how no one really understands just how scary his mother can be. Nendo picked up a gift pack that had chocolates a coffee mug with some hot chocolate and marshmallows. It had a card as well to go with it. A sweet gift indeed. What mother wouldn't love chocolates? "Here, just get her this one then."

Kaido huffed and grabbed the gift pack and went to pay for it. Nendo showed Saiki what he had purchased for his mother. It wasn't really one consisting of sweets and chocolaty things, instead it contained perfume, bath oils, incense... Relaxation items. Saiki was a bit intrigued although he didn't physically show it. Rather his was gathering up an idea in his head as to what would be an appropriate gift for his own mother.

Like Kaido, he was still faced with the Mother's Day gift dilemma, he just didn't express himself quite as much as the 'Jet Black Wings'.

~~~

The teacher had returned all their assignments now graded seeing as it was the end of the week. He was just thankful that he managed to get an average score that he always aimed for. But the teacher was not letting him off so easy with a little warning written in the comments section reminding him not to make crazy excuses for submitting work on time. He figured it could be worse... a lot worse. Still, it was over with now that's all that mattered. The lunch time bell rang and Saiki got up from his desk when he was stopped by Teruhashi, standing there in all her shining angelic-like glory. Was that a new shade of lip-gloss?

_Quit it Saiki..._

"I hope you are doing well Saiki-kun?" She was smiling and he was blinking at her, albeit struck dumb.

_"Errr...? Is that new lip gloss?" _Saiki's face went beat red. _Why... am I even... DAMN- _He reacted fast by activating an instant cool down of his face with his powers, in his haste to do so he used a bit too much power and a cold wind blew straight into her. She began to loose balance and fall backwards with, she braced herself in readiness to come in contact with the ground. But it never came instead she was caught by his stretched out hand gripping of hers and reeling her back onto her feet, but instead she was pulled with a little too much force and there she was face to face, chest to chest and their arms coincidentally around one another to steady their balance. She gasped as she noticed just how incredibly close they actually were. About an inch of space separated their noses. Her heart beat wildly, he could feel it. Or was that his own as well? Saiki was somewhat rooted to the spot, he willed his body to let go of her. So why wasn't he...

"Umm... Saiki?"

_Oh right... let go... _

For some reason he could not fathom, his body was rather hesitant to do so, she followed along and finally they both came to their senses and quickly gave each other some much needed distance. Saiki cleared his throat and made his apologies as Kokomi adjusted her uniform.

"It... it's ok. I don't think it was your fault, a gust of wind I am guessing from an open window?" She waved it off as if it was nothing major, but her heart still beat wildly.

_"Yes, I believe you would be right... " _He knew the window wasn't open, but a quick flick of his finger behind his back, he used his power to open the window right behind him to make the story plausible. At least she was too busy adjusting herself to even notice. _"...a gust of wind. Pretty strong hey..." _

Teruhashi let out a nervous giggle and pushed some hair behind her ear. He face flushed from their close proximity. Saiki could tell, she was clearly embarrassed. He looked around the room and noticed that Chiyo Yumehara was coming over.

"Kokomi... are you ok? You're face is red?" Chiyo grabbed her friends hand and held if with all concern.

"Oh! No... I mean Yes... I'm quite fine. Thank you Chyio. I... I just lost me footing a bit."

Chiyo took her hand and lead her out of the class room. "Must be low blood sugar, come Kokomi... let's go get something to eat. I have some cakes I made that should help."

And with that they were both gone out of the classroom leaving Saiki there beside the open window. He was now all alone in the room as everyone was either off visiting other classrooms or getting a cafeteria lunch.

He glanced down at his hand. The hand he had rescued her with. He could still feel the grip of her hand in his, firm yet soft. And the feel of her chest pressed up against his, his heart raced at the thought. The arms that she had around him, a perfect fit. And finally, her face that was so close he could smell that lip gloss, he confirmed it was strawberry scented.

~~~

He didn't see Kokomi at the end of the day. She was dragged away rather quickly by the other girls who were for reasons unbeknownst to the male sex, super chatty and jumping excitedly. Why was she doing this to him? Doing what exactly? Turitsuka and Aiura both agreed that he was in love. Absurd! With a girl? A girl that wasn't even his mother...? Even more absurd. He had come to learn that love between mother and son was different. His powers didn't mess up with thoughts of the love he shared with his own mother. So it can't be that... He denied it on all accounts.

_Then what's the deal with you freaking out and getting all hot under the collar so to speak then Saiki... Hmmm? _

Maybe he should bring up the issue he was having with Teruhashi to his mother. Would it be a good idea? Would she come to the same conclusion or have a difference of opinion. He only hoped it was the later. Right now he had to thinking about another pressing matter. He had yet to deal with the issue of getting gift Mother's Day.

On his way home he passed several shops with dwindling displays. It appeared that 'every man and his dog' was out in force searching for that perfect gift. At long last he settled on something and paid the sweet old lady running her pop up stall filled with second hand goods, who wished she had a nice son or grandson to give her a gift. Unfortunately for her they were all way too busy with their own lives it seemed. In a way he began to feel sorry for her. With the change she had just given him in hand, he spotted a small posy of flowers in the shop just next door. Telling her to wait a moment he ventured into the shop and a minuet later came back to her, then handed her the colourful arrangement.

_"For you..." _

And with a polite bow he turned and went on his way. The old lady wiped aaway tear and waved him goodbye. He took off his geranium ring long enough to hear her kind thoughts of gratitude. He began to feel a little warm inside, that feeling he was becoming accustomed to was back. The same he had for his mother.

~~~

It was now Sunday morning. Saiki was up early before his parents. Or so he thought. His father was awake and in the kitchen already.

"Hurry Kusuo, I need your help here..." Came his fathers hurried voice. "Quick! Butter the toast, flip the eggs, poor the orange juice... C'mon, we have to get this upstairs to your mother before she wakes it's-"

_"Mother's Day... I know." _

Saiki yawned and told his father to calm down. He was about to ignore his fathers pleas for help, but seeing as this 'was' for his mother, he would do it... for her! With the breakfast made and on the tray at last, Saiki teleported himself and the tray straight to his mothers side leaving his father there with a dumbfounded look on his face as if to say why would he leave me to run up the stairs all the while cussing his son out...'Damn-it Kusuo'.

He had the tray suspended in the air as he sat down on the bed beside her. He took off his ring and ignoring the complaints and foulness coming from his father, he checked in on her brain activity. She was having a pleasant dream indeed. Seemed a shame to arouse her from it for her special Mother's Day breakfast in bed.

He would be gentle.

"Mother?"

A small hum sounded from her throat, she was peaceful looking with a small smile gracing her lips. After a moment of blinking her eyes open she smiled up at her son and yawned his name and began to sit up. Saiki helped her get more comfortable and levitated a few extra pillows over to prop up behind her back.

"Good morning Mother." She was delighted he was using his own voice, even though it was the same she heard in his telepathy. It seemed to please her more just to hear his actual voice resonating throughout the room. "I made you breakfast... Father helped." He mentioned as he levitated the tray over to rest onto the bed over her lap.

"Oh! Ku-chan!" Her eyes lit up in delight. "You didn't have to... but thank you!"

"I know..." He already knew what she was going to say, but figured he would let her say it rather than interject. It was then that he remembered the gift that he had got for her. It was hidden in his room. The three minuet rule of his first teleport was up so he used it once again to go to his room and retrieve the gift. He couldn't wait another three minuets, it was quicker to just run on back to his mothers room where he found his father about to go in himself. He told his father he would have to wait and when he protested he threatened him with a lift of his leg ready to kick him into oblivion if he didn't do as requested. That got him moving. With a smirk at his fathers ability to disappear down the stairs at a pace he didn't think was humanly possibly, with the exception of him anyway, he entered his parents room and went back over to his mother, she had already dug into her scrumptious breakfast and was in the process of taking a sip of her juice. He then held out the gift for her to take.

"I got you this..." He appeared maybe a little bit embarrassed.

Kurumi lifted up her tray and placed it beside her, she took the gift. In the little see-through pouch was a necklace and pendant. She gently took it out 'Ooh-ing' at the same time at how stunning it looked. The chain was rose gold and the pendant was that of a cherry blossom, each petal held a pink opal that had specks of green, blue and yellow in it as the light shone over each stone. In the centre of the blossom was a small piece of rounded smooth pink quartz.

"Oh~ Ku..." She whispered followed by a single tear falling down her cheek.

"You don't need to say any more... I know!" He smiled at her. In that moment she leaned in forward and took her son in a tender embrace. He did not move away or hold back. No one would ever know, it was just himself and his mother. He would go that little extra mile. Even in his own mind he thought just how uncharacteristic it would be of him, but that little annoying part of him needed to take a hike. A private moment between mother and child. Even though he was already growing up into a maturing young adult, he was confident in his understanding over this new-found expression of love for her that apparently he had in him all along, he just needed to unlock it.

He did something he never ever thought he would actually do. It would make his mothers heart melt even more...

He turned his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

_"Happy Mother's Day!"_

_~~~~~~~_


	4. You are my Density!

A/N: Punched this one out a little earlier than I thought. I was so worried I wasn't going to get anything done till next week as I had virtually NO inspiration what so ever after the Mother's Day insert. And then all the sudden in the middle of the night it came to me... the damn muse kept me up well past 1am... and I have been typing like made all day. I was bit HARD! Anyway... on with the show. Be gentle ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own The Disastrous life of Saiki K... I'm just borrowing characters to mess around with. Also I do not own the respective movies where respective lines of quoted dialogue stem from. Ie: Spiderman and Back to the future

_The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo – _Thoughts personal  
_"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo" _\- Telepathy  
"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo" - Normal speech

~~~  
He has no idea  
Chapter 4: You are my Density!

Fate.

The frontier of human existence. The quintessential reasoning behind Newton's third law. 'For every action, there is an **equal and opposite reaction'. So it stood to reason that today, he was adamant that all the laws of physics were rightly against him. Which made no sense to him what so ever, as he bent them every day. So it came to pass that today was such a day where the discussion in home room now was filling up with noisy students shouting out ideas for the annual PK festival. As third years it would be their last.**

**Who the heck was that suggesting a rock collection feature? No no no, not that again. Saiki didn't think he could bare the thought after what happened last time they had a 'display' of funny rocks found in the school yard. Something else please...**

**_Haunted house... over used.  
Maid café... everybody does that._******

**"Hey how about a Science lab?"  
**

**_Science lab... Hmm... interesting._**

**Everyone and everything stopped and fell silent as the voice of perfection herself came up with the latest suggestion. This was Teruhashi after all. She had great power, the power to silence even the most rowdiest of crowds. He briefly wandered what she would be like if she was like her brother, a Star of stage, screen and television. Would everyone's minds be absolutely silent when she came on?**

**Plausible.**

**"YEAH!"**

**"Lets do that, Wow Teruhashi... that's such a great idea!"**

**"We could get one of those big electric ball things that sticks your hair up..."  
" You idiot Nendo... thats a Flux Compacitor"**

**_You mean an Electrostatic Generator... Now who's the idiot._**

**"You dolt that's out of a movie... Although... That could be cool to have, it is sciency after all."**

**_Sci...ency? _******

**The sound a ruler tapping repeatedly on a desk got the class's attention again. Hairo being the one at the front trying to maintain order so that they could come to a decision quickly before the end of school was desirable, as it would give them a week to prepare with the festival being the first day back after the weekend. Rather than have everyone shout out ideas, the class was told to write down the top five things each person wanted to see in a science lab theme. Once everyone was done, Hairo with the help of Teruhashi as this was her idea of after all, collected all the individual pieces of paper and he did a tally on the white board of the top most rated requests.**

**Saiki knew he was staring again. Staring for what reason exactly? Was it when she read out his anonymous selection? "Visual display of quantum theory and mechanics, bimolecular engineering, spatial coherence...blah blah physics science physics e=mc2...Hey hot boy, how would you like me to cool you off with some nice refreshing H2O?"**

**Saiki sat bolt upright blinking. He had just imagined Teruhashi at the front of the class wearing a tight fitted black skirt with a split up the side, a white long sleeve blouse that was a bit see-through showing that she appeared to be wearing a lacy black bra and the front buttons undone to reveal a fair amount of cleavage. Her shimmering blue hair done up in a bit of a messy bun and she had been wearing glasses too which she lowed at him so they had been perched on the tip of her nose. She had also been sitting on the desk with her legs crossed in a seductive manor, sucking on a stick of pocky.**

**Nope! Unquestionably his wild imagination. He had looked again and she was still standing there, in her school uniform reading out the rest of the students requests. His felt his face flush again. Only this time it wasn't going away. But then something else weird was happening... He turned his head to notice that all the guys in the class were suddenly appearing awkward with faces flushed and even practically drooling all over their desks. ****_What the hell?_******

**Kokomi started feeling a bit weird, every time she looked up she couldn't help but notice the amount of leering she was receiving from all the guys in the room. She felt like she was standing there naked of something. A quick brush of her hand down the front of her uniform reaffirmed to her that she was definitely NOT naked... Must be just some practical joke. But it was creeping her out regardless. She wished they would stop it. She turned to face Hairo after she stopped hearing the squeaks of the whiteboard marker only to find that he too was standing there staring, seemingly eyeing her up and down as well.**

**"Err... Alright, what's the gag?"**

**The response was a chorus of "OH WOW's" and all the guys in the class leapt from their seats and began to run up after her.**

**Saiki just watched as the stampede charged towards her and he noticed the frightened expression she had on her. Like a deer caught in headlights. He was up and out of his spot lighting fast, making it to the front of the pack in record time. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her out into the corridor out of harms way. He needed to find a place to hide them and fast. He could hear them already coming out of the classroom, heading in their direction. The janitor's closet, it will have to do. He ripped open the door and pusher her inside closing it behind them just in time. He stayed by the door till the stampede had passed and it seemed to be more than just the one class, perhaps it was the whole school. Maybe even the teachers as well... dare he say... the whole world? He knew what he had done. Telepathic broadcast. His imagination had gotten the better of him and in this case he had feed it down to everyone else... but to his assessment non of the girls seemed to be affected by it.**

**"Saiki, what the hell?"**

**Kokomi hissed at him as she was standing there up against the wall next to the shelves trying to catch her breath from their hastily escape. Saiki couldn't bare to look at her. What if he was still affected by his imagination and something else would go wrong. He would expose more of himself than he already was with his power amplifying like crazy.**

**_'I.. I think we should just keep you here for a while... till everyone comes to their senses.' Cause it's all your fault their after her like ravenous wolves..._**

**"That still doesn't answer the damn question."**

**She was mad. She looked flustered mad, the type that spells 'give me an answer now or prepare to have you very head bitten right off' and he wasn't in any position to give her what she wanted. Still, he would come up with something. He hoped he would. But she was making it awfully difficult for him to even think logically with her a) being so close and b) insistently demanding an explanation. And her mind spoke loudest of all. After a moment she gave up and with a huff and slid down to sit on the floor with her back against the wall and began to play with a lock of her hair that was draped over her shoulder. She looked around the small room that was home to brooms, mops, buckets... all the things needed for the cleaners. There was some moving room so it wasn't completely cramped and there was some light coming from the gap under the door as well. If she wanted to she could stretch out her legs, but that meant that she would come into contact with Saiki's feet.**

**'Could at least look at me...'**

**_'Sorry Kokomi, I don't think it's wise right now.'_**

**"Huh, what's not wise?" She blinked confused. Was this just a delayed response to her previous question or...?**

**'****_Shit!'_**

**"KUSUO?!"**

**_'Shit shit shit...' _******

**Things just went from bad to worse. Now he was having bigger issues. His own inner dialogue was now hers as well? His powers were messed up for sure and he was facing one of his biggest fears. Even more outsider exposure. If she was able to hear every thought process now then that would mean...**

**"S..S...Saiki?" Yep, she got wind of that too. He pattered around his body and pockets in search of his geranium ring, hoping that it would cancel the telepathic link out and put a halt to this massive hole he had already dug himself into.**

**_'Where is it... the ring?'_**

**"Ring? What ring? Saiki, what is going on? And what do you mean by powers and telepathy?"**

**_'AH! Kokomi ENOUGH!' _**** He had uncharacteristically lost his patience with her as he was trying desperately to locate the ring. It was then that Kokomi noticed something shiny and metallic beside her leg, she had only just noticed it as the slither of light peeking from the gap in the door illuminated it. She sighed and picked it up holding it out to him.**

**"Is 'this' it?"**

**Saiki felt both relief and disbelief. Relief was due to the fact that as soon as she touched the ring the telepathic link had silenced and she could no longer hear him and vice versa. Disbelief now came in the form of that he now had a lot of explaining to do and with so much going on he was finding he was too mentally congested to process it all. Which explains why he just felt the urge to simply just disappear. And disappear he did. Vanished, right before her very eyes. Gone. It had become all too much and he just had to escape the only way he knew how as undesirable as it was to just leave her there in that state, he needed to think things over. He sat down on a rock seemingly out in the middle of no where, for miles around it was barren and devoid of all plant life. Maybe the odd snake and microbe but that's about it. He leant forward taking in a deep breath he held it for a few seconds and let it go. He seemed to be relaxing at last he let it go and leaned back against the rock, his head tilted to look up at the blue sky. He knew he would have to face the music with her. Then********it came to him. He should just go ahead and alter her memory. Not that he really wanted to due to his own negligence, but necessary in order to keep anonymity. **

**With that plan in mind he teleported back to the closet. The plan was simple, whack her over the head with the 'nanana' and allow the natural healing process of the human mind to fill the gap. Yeah, no problem... If she was there that is, she had escaped ****_him_**** now. Not good! He needed to find her before she talked to anyone. He crossed his eyes to use his clairvoyance. Great! She was already out of school walking home with Yumehara. Unbelievable, he would to wait till her friend was gone.**

**He followed them from his spot in the closet only stopping when his eyes got tired from holding that position too long ****_What a pain..._**** He needed to get closer, much closer. He was half way out of the closet when he was stopped by Matsuzaki.**

**"Saiki... what business have you got being in the janitors closet, you should have been heading off home over half an hour ago. Hurry up and get you're act together boy!"**

**_Good grief..._**

**_~~~_**

**"I don't get it Kokomi... what was with all those guys chasing after you. I mean, I know it's not unlike the boys to just come flocking over to gaze upon you but this was a bit over-kill don't you think?"**

**Teruhashi was thoughtful for a moment. She knew what had gone on in the closet she should perhaps keep to herself. Well, until she caught up with Saiki on the matter. Besides, she had yet to return his ring when he vanished like that... What was it that she heard him say... his powers? But it began to make a bit of sense to her now. The reasons why he acts so strangely at times and his social awkwardness. He had super powers? Was that even possible to begin with...? Even more questions she needed answers too. But back on the matter of being chased like that...**

**"...I don't know to be honest. I mean when I came back out of my hiding spot most of everyone had left anyway and I sort of made my way back, grabbed my things and then went to the shoe lockers. I had passed a few guys along the way, but all they did was go "Oh wow"...nothing out of the ordinary." She paused in thought for a moment. "It was almost like they had either forgotten what happened or..."**

**"...Or what?" Chiyo turned to look at her with all curiosity.**

**"...I'm not sure... It's no matter. I mean, no one was harmed in it all. So I guess we can just forget it even happened ourselves. Hey what do you think?"**

**"I guess so, if that's what you want."**

**Both girls laughed on and brought up different topics to talk about on their walk home, mostly now to do with the theme of the PK festival that had been elected. They rounded a corner and it was time for them to go their separate ways. With a wave good-bye and see you tomorrow, Kokomi continued on her way, except she was not heading home... She was heading to Saiki's. Unknown to her, he was only a few feet away following her. Only he was invisible.**

**~~~**

**'PING PONG'**

**The door opened to reveal Saiki's father Kuniharu who stood there greeting her with a stupid look on his face. Probably wasn't expecting the most perfect girl for his son to turn up on his door step so unannounced like that. Not that it mattered to him, the girl was an absolute delight in his eyes. Kurumi had come to the door also moment's later to see who it was.**

**"Oh! Kokomi dear! I'm afraid Kusuo's not home yet..."**

**"That's ok. I can't stop... I just came here to return this to Saiki, it seems he left in such a rush that he left his ring behind. Must have fallen out of his pocket or something, but before I could catch him to return it he had... disappeared."**

**Well most of it was correct, only she had a feeling their mental version may have been a bit different to hers.**

**"Oh that silly boy! Yes thank you, he can be a bit neglectful of his things..." Kuniharu took the ring from her. Kokomi gave them both a polite bow, thanking them she turned and left with a wave and a smile. She looked up at the second floor window that was Kusuo's and swore that she saw a flash of pink, but then it was gone. With a small frown she returned on home, trying hard not to think about the events of today but having a hard time trying not to.**

**If he really did have super powers, why is he afraid to use them. A familiar line of dialogue from a popular movie she had seen entered her mind... 'With great power, comes great responsibility.'**

**~~~~~**


	5. Let Sleeping Beauties Lie

Disclaimer: Don't own The Disastrous life of Saiki K... I'm just borrowing characters to mess around with. Also I do not own the respective movies where respective lines of quoted dialogue stem from. This time 'Sleeping Beauty' owned by Disney

_The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo – _Thoughts personal  
_"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo" _\- Telepathy  
"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo" - Normal speech

~~~~

He has no Idea  
Chapter 5: Let Sleeping Beauties Lie

He would do it tonight, he had to. After all his anonymity was paramount to trying to live a normal and average life, despite his cumbersome perks. His plan was simple. Wait until it was late, teleport to her room where she slept and summon up that thing that looks like TV Tokyo's mascot and give her a jolly good whack... Yes, that would be perfect. He would also ensure that she would not wake up from it using his lullaby ability. Just delete the entire memory of their encounter in the broom closet once and for all. The gap would be replaced with something different... what ever that maybe it was up to her brain to fill it in. He would have to wait for a few more hours, it was still too early.

He had seen her leave his house from the window of his room and knew his time was limited, but he needed to be tactful about this. His logic told him the sneakiest way was the best course of action to take. But then again, his logic had been quite flawed lately, perhaps this was something else he needed to relay to his mother. Maybe there was really something wrong with his control devices and would require the services of his brother... He only hoped not, dealing with his pain in the neck brother was not really on his list of favourites. But alas... At least if his brother came to him he could be more in control of the situation if it was here in his home. Who knows what his brother could plot if Saiki visited him instead.

Probably another blasted tour of London in the form of 'cat and mouse'.

There was only one current situation he had been forcibly subjected to, much to his annoyance. Baby sitting Yuuta...

_Good grief, what a pain..._

Psychic by day... Cyborg Sodaman II by request of one five year old always at the ready to be the occasional child minder.

It didn't matter anyway, his clairvoyance revealed to him that Kokomi was at home busily working on assignments and judging by how much she had going would not be disappearing anywhere any-time soon. It appeared that she hadn't blabbed to Chiyo... thankfully. But who's to say she wouldn't mouth off to someone like per say... her parents.. Or her brother? In hind sight he probably could have already dealt with this issue of Kokomi. He could have just gone there, lured her to sleep and then erase her memory. But no... as soon as his parents realised he was home and handed over his ring, that was the moment his mother told him of what his afternoon plans were now. He sighed. The child in mention had been bouncing off the walls the moment he had came in through the front door. With a bag full of coffee jelly and various other sweets and packets of crisps in one hand and a dvd in the other.

The one thing that struck him as odd was the choice in title. It wasn't like him to be bringing over movies of this type. Strange as it seemed, Saiki instructed the boy to settle down and sit himself on the couch while he put the disk in the dvd drive. Yuuta had already began diving into the snacks. Saiki sat on the couch next to him and cracked open his first coffee jelly from the more than generous offering... or was it a bribe! Yeah... definitely a bribe, he was sure of it now. But a delicious one anyway... the Kokomi files can be deleted later after this.

Kusuo had seen this one before, a long time ago. It was shown in his classroom as a child. One of those 'lets show the kids a movie today and not teach anything' kind of thing. He thought perhaps back then he may have found the movie enjoyable... from a kids perspective that is. So it sort of made sense that Yuuta would pick 'Sleeping Beauty' to watch... but why now? Usually it was a something along the lines of Robots, Monsters, Aliens attacking... Cyborg Sodaman... the usual. No this was …..unusual.

As the movie progressed he observed his young charge from his peripheral vision. He noticed a stark change in the boy. He was sitting there, eyes fixated on the screen and appeared to be...blushing? What gives? He was also a bit fidgety too and more than usual. Was he also bashful? About the movie? ...Or was it something else.

The moment had arrived. The awakening kiss, the one that would bring about the happy ending. Yuuta was bright red by this point. Saiki began to wonder if he was indeed sick. Maybe he should take his temperature.

"Yuuta?"

The boy held his position. Saiki turned off the television and turned to face the boy with his same passive expression as usual.

"Is there something wrong? Are you sick?" _Could be too much candy he had ate while watching._

"D... Do you have a... a... g-girlf-riend?"

_Eh?_

"Do I have a what?"

"...A Girlfriend!" Yuuta finally managed to get out although a bit louder than intended. Saiki was silent for a moment. He figured he could say that, yes he does have 'friends' whom of which are 'girls', but he had a feeling that the terminology he meant by was more to do with a deeper relationship than one that was just a common acquaintance. He went with the later.

"No, Why? Do you want one?"

Yuuta hunched his shoulders in even more sort of trying to hid his face, but it wasn't working.

Was this even the right thing to be talking about... and at his age?

He had previously helped or tried to help couples in the past. Whether it was getting them together or rekindling a lost relationship. Funny... several occasions he had played 'Cupid' and yet... he did not even understand the concept. To him it was most likely all down to the sheer fact that he just wanted people get their problems dealt with so that it wouldn't bother him in the slightest. Like the way he fixed the rift between his own parents... It created a sense of peace within him. Besides, the smell of shoes being cooked wasn't a pleasant thing to have to endure.

"There's this girl... in my class... and... well-" Saiki removed his ring. The stammering was beginning to annoy him. _Ahh... so that's why he chose that movie... _

He got everything he needed from Yuuta's thoughts. So there really wasn't any reason for him to say any more, seeing as the poor boy was having a real issue with getting his words out. But really, he didn't see how he could be any use in this case. It was a known fact that romance was not in his programming. That was not to say that he didn't know what romance and relationships entailed... he just didn't see himself going through all that unnecessary rigmarole. The mind boggles.

"So you thought that by watching this you would know what to do?"

Yuuta nodded. He began to relax a little bit more now. Maybe because he just got a huge load off of his chest. Saiki thought it was weird, isn't this kid just too young to be chasing relationships like this? Surely not. Saiki sighed. Maybe, all this was just innocent puppy love? A Crush?

"So this girl... what's her name?"

"A..Aoi..." Even though Saiki already knew the name from his thoughts he figured the more Yuuta spoke about it the more relaxed he would become. And it was working. The whole time they spent on the couch was discussing Yuuta's feelings... and Aoi's... or the lack of any in her case. She was not reciprocating. Yuuta explained how the were both in the school playground and he had asked her if they could hold hands, but the girl was a little scared off by it. Yuuta said that he thought that maybe she didn't like him at all. He liked the girl, he really wanted to be friends with her. Good friends. The type that he could hold hands with and skip through the school yard laughing and playing about merrily.

He mentioned how he would be turning six soon and that he wanted to invite her to his party... but even that alone had him rather fearful that she would reject the invitation all together.

"So... you see Cyborg Sodaman... She is really pretty and ...and I like her, but... H... How do I even..."

Saiki frowned a little. He had experience dealing with people his age group and older but never this young. Maybe the principle would be the same... just on a very toned down scale. Very VERY toned down. He opened up 'Saiki files' on ' ' for his retained information reminding himself to keep it simple.

"Well, you could perhaps invite her out to the arcade or something? You like the games yourself. See if she likes the same things you do... Then maybe you will see if then if she is right for you."

_Teruhashi likes the things I do... No! Stop it! GO AWAY!_ Saiki mentally kicked himself for even thinking it in the first place. He would not be having any of this nonsense with himself now.

Yuuta was in thought for a moment. It was true he loved going to the games arcade, it was just that Aoi didn't really seem the type to perhaps... to be hanging out in one. She was a very delicate looking girl after all, with bright blue eyes and blue hair. No wonder her name means blue...

"Maybe...we could go for ice-cream first? Everyone likes ice-cream."

Saiki gave the boy a tiny smile and a pat on the head, the young lad was proving to be a welcoming distraction to his inner self.

Something else inside him wanted to do what he could for Yuuta. Was this another awakening feeling? He began to feel... happy for the boy and maybe even a sense of protectiveness towards him. There was a certain satisfaction to be had in knowing if he would be successful or not with this girl. Although, he only hoped that she would agree... at lest to go out for the ice-cream. And somehow... this feeling of hope, it put him a certain energised state.

"Sounds good to me... One step at a time Yuuta." Saiki suddenly had a pair of arms and legs around him as the boy had leaped from his seat to hug Saiki in a tight squeeze.

"You're the best Cyborg Sodaman II!"

_Hmm..._

_~~~_

A darkened room. The sound of rain pounding the roof with droplets of the rain cascading down the window and the rumbling thunder in the distance resonating with an approaching storm. The occasional flash of lightning would illuminate objects in the room. Curtains, a desk, wardrobe... and the bed with a single occupant.

Plush covers pulled up and over the figure, a girl with her head laid comfortably on a large frilly pillow and her long blue locks had been confined to a loose braid, most likely to keep her hair from becoming tangled and messy during the night. She appeared peaceful, undisturbed, her chest rising and falling rhythmically with each breath. Lightning flashed again, this time it revealed a new addition to the room. A figure, tall and masculine standing right beside her now. His hands at his side and in one, the 'nanana' device materialised into full form.

It was time. He was ready.

Finally, after this is done, the damage would be repaired and what little secrets she had on him would be eradicated.

Saiki moved closer to the girl sleeping soundly, despite the approaching storm and rain. It seemed to him, that Teruhashi was a heavy sleeper which was fine by him. It would make his task all the more easier to deal with. Still the lullaby would remain in place, just in case. He raised his arm with the object in hand, poised ready to strike as he activated his mind song to unsure she remained subdued. A quick check of her mind revealed to him that the song was working, she began to fall into a state of dreaming. It didn't matter what she dreamt about, but that she stay that way. Now was the time.

He tightened his grip on the mind alteration device, ready to strike in... 3...2...1-

"Kusuo?"

Saiki blinked. Was she awake? But how? There is no way she could be escaping his mental hold on her, he was in full control over her and yet... He heard his name. Whispered softly, gently, like silk. He looked down at her, even in the darkness he could tell that her eyes were still shut. Could it be that she was dreaming... of him? It was the only explanation behind the sudden mention of his name. But why...? Why would she be dreaming of him? Couldn't she just dream of ….other things... like strolling through a forest and woodland creatures hopping about and frolicking with her and the sun shining? Obviously not... He took a gamble and scanned her mind, he could see her dream now. So it seems her infatuation with him was still present in her subconsciousness. In fact he noticed something rather familiar about the dream, he had just imagined in his mind about the woodland creatures and forests... so why was she suddenly dreaming the exact same thing he wanted her to dream?

This was odd... the dream... the scene, it was like a movie playing out in front of him. And then it just occurred to him. It was just like the scene from 'Sleeping Beauty' that he had watched today with Yuuta. How is this even possible? There she was, in the small clearing, singing and dancing with the friendly woodland creatures dressed up in the princes clothes. Spinning and twirling the animals doing their best to keep up with her. She was clothed in the simple dress and her blue hair styled just like the princess in such a way that it bounced around with each movement. And then it happened when her dream self spun away from the creatures and an arm had reached out to snatched them away out of sight. She was startled by the sound of a male voice joining in on the song, it sounded just like Saiki's as well. But it was the dream image of himself dressed like the prince and taking her delicate hands in his, which caused her to gasp as she wasn't expecting Saiki to just appear like that either.

Neither did Saiki himself, standing there wide eyed and shivering.

Was it from fear? Or could it be his Cryokinesis this time... It was so out of his character to even be acting like, dream or no dream.

However, the scene changed that it did not end like how it did in the movie... No, it appeared that Saiki's hold on her was faltering, she was becoming more and more in control. Her dream self spun around in the arms of dream Saiki and they both gazed into each others eyes, the woodland creatures off to the side watching on in earnest. Just waiting on that moment... then it came, Prince Saiki leaned in and with a thumb and finger he tilted Princess Teruhashi's head upwards and their distance between them closed in the form of a soft, slow and seemingly innocent kiss and all the woodland creatures began to twitter and flounce about in celebration.

Saiki cut the link and fell to the ground. The 'nanana' de-materialised and his body was overcome in a wave of both hot and cold sensations. Like a raging fever. His heart thudded wildly in his chest, he started to have difficulty breathing, he was hyperventilating till the point that his body could not take it any more. His entire system shut down, his body fell limp on the floor.

~~~

"UNBELIEVABLE-"

The sound of several beauty items, lipsticks, perfumes... a hair brush all of which went flying through the air and crashed against the wall and onto the floor. The half manicured hand with nail polish still wet responsible for the disturbance clenched then slammed down hard onto the top of the dressing table, rattling what was left of the beauty products that had not yet suffered the fate of the others. The glow illuminating from the crystal ball vanished as it sat there, nestled on a pink fluffy cushion and the reflection of it's user appeared instead.

If looks could kill, Aiura had that power down pat.

Not really wanting to risk replacing another broken ball, the blonde shot up from her plush vanity stool, almost knocking it over in the process and paced around the room.

"Grrrraaaahh... Why HER?!"

She had been non too happy about doing this particular nightly viewing. Usually she would be doing her own or on the occasion when requested someone else's fortune, but this time she decided to check in on Saiki's. And the result wasn't a pleasant one. Her premonition abilities had kicked in and her visions showed images of Kokomi and Saiki. How far into the future it was she could not tell. It could have been days... it could have been months or even years. All she did know was that she would not allow them to ever become connected. Saiki was 'hers' after all. Always has been and always will be.

When she learned about Saiki's potential love interest, her concern wasn't as much on Saiki as it was on her so called rival. She would be able to handle competition, anyone... anyone but Teruhashi. That girl was a force to be reckoned with.

No, she was determined to fight for what was rightfully hers in the first place.

The situation however, needed more close monitoring, her time to act was not yet at hand. If her predictions were correct, and for her they were never wrong. Destiny had revealed to her that S.K would be her soul mate and she had always maintained that notion.

She lifted up her hand and sighed at the damage done to her freshly painted nails, ruined by the fit of anger she just had moments ago. She would come up with a plan to ensure her love interest would remain as it were and on it's correct course.

….After she re-did her manicure.

~~~~~

A/N: Originally I was going to leave the chapter off with Saiki passed out on the floor... I had this battle raging in my mind whether to leave it there or not... would it be too short of a chapter? Then it occurred to me to start getting Aiura involved...I guess I could have made it a super long chapter but I just couldnt help myself. Sometimes you just need a good ol' fashioned 'Cliffy' ;) If my notes are anything to go by... the next chapter may just very well be a doozey!


	6. Where in the World is Saiki Kusuo!

Disclaimer:Don't own The Disastrous life of Saiki K... I'm just borrowing characters to mess around with. Also I do not own the respective movies where respective lines of quoted dialogue stem from. This time'Sleeping Beauty' owned by Disney

_The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo – _Thoughts personal  
_"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo" _-Telepathy  
"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo"- Normal speech

~~~  
**He Has No Idea**  
Chapter 6 : Where in the World is Saiki Kusuo!

"Ku-chaaaaaan?"

"Ku-chan?"

"Ku-"

A pair of eyes blinked at the sight of an bedroom without it's owner occupant. The bed was still neat and tidy and there were no signs of neatly folded clothing and school uniforms either. Saiki's mother peered around a bit longer to see if there was any sign of her son. It was as though there was nothing to indicate that he was in his room, or for that matter that he had been since coming home from school.

No, everything was as he had left it.

"Papa? Ku-chan isn't here."

His father stuck his head out from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and frothy bubbles from the toothpaste forming around his mouth as he tried to talk.

"Mmmfffhh fffhhm fffmmmfhhhffff..."

She smiled sweetly at him, even though her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Please dear, spit it out and then speak?"

Realizing his mistake and even noticing the darkening expression on his wife's face he quickly finished up his brushing and wiped clean with the towel around his neck.

"What do you mean he isn't here? He's probably just teleported off somewhere. I'm sure there's no need to worry."

"But, he hasn't even come down for breakfast or coffee?"

Her eyes suddenly widened and she went into one of her 'super-duper-frantic-mother' modes.

"W-What if he has had one of his night accidents and-"

"Hunny, he hasn't had one of those in a long time. I'm sure he's alright where ever he is."

Kurumi let out a somewhat defeated sigh and with one last glance into her son's empty room she gently closed the door and stayed rooted to the spot, just in case Kusuo decided that moment to return home.

~~~

Sunlight began to filter in through the curtains, bathing the room in a soft glow of morning light. The bed sheets shifted with the movements of the occupant seemingly in the beginnings of waking up from their blissful slumber.

"Mmmfff..."

_Rustle, rustle...  
_  
BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEE- SMACK!

The hand that had shot out like a rocket to shut off the infernal alarm lazily slumped back from whence it came and a muffled whine was soon to follow. The idea of getting out of a nice cosey warm bed was just not one their list of wants... more like a list of needs. Regardless, there was no time to dilly-dally. Time stood still for no man... or woman as this case may be.

Kokomi rolled back the covers and sat up and did a nice big morning stretch. Her arms stretched skyward and her pajama top riding up somewhat with the stretch revealing a portion of her tummy area. She patted her perfectly flat stomach as it chose that exact moment to let out a small growl that in 'tummy language' could only mean 'feed me'.

She giggled a little at that. With a hop to the side of the bed and a fling of her legs over onto the floor she would spring forth from her place of restful slumber and begin the day.

In theory, yes. In practice... No!

Instead of floor, her feet were met with something rather lumpy and warm.

Instead of the sound of feet hitting plush carpet, her ears were met with a loud grunt followed by an audible mutterings.

"Oww! Crap! What in the..."

"Hm?" Kokomi blinked and looked down at the same time her gaze was met with that of violet orbs and pink spiked hair in a state of dishevel.

Her eyes widened.

His eyes widened...His eyes, his very own eyes were gazing deeply into Teruhashi's perfect blue ones with not so much as a change in color that would have come from the tint of his green lenses.

His glasses... Were off. That much he was certain. That ones one question obviously answered. The second was, where were they? Not important. Or he was too shocked to even bother with that one. Next question, why hadn't she turned to stone yet... no wait... next question...Why in all the cosmos was he in Teruhashi's room... on the floor... after just being rudely awaken with a foot to the face? Wait... what? Way too many questions and not enough answers.

"S...ss...Saiki?"

Normally, he would have simply regained composure and fixed the situation with a little of his 'Bippitty-Boppitty-Boop' abilities and be on his way. Nope! The next thing to come out of his mouth was something Teruhashi never had she heard before, but always dreamed it to be and was something that she put so much effort in getting him to say after all this time. And funny enough she ended up uttering the very same words herself at the very same time.

"Oh wow!"

tbc

I am SOOO So sorry for taking this long and giving everyone squat.

A lot of things happened over the last few months and it was just pretty much a life/game changer for my family. I am slowly working on getting more of a routine in but it's still challenging me day to day.

Do not be surprised if my updates are once monthly. Hopefully it wont be for long.

Plus I need to get my muse back for writing... after it's long holiday and hiatus. Yare yare...


	7. Romancing the Psychic

Disclaimer:Don't own The Disastrous life of Saiki K... I'm just borrowing characters to mess around with. Also I do not own the respective movies and TV series where respective lines of quoted dialogue and hints stem from.

Thequick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo – Thoughtspersonal

"Thequick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo" -Telepathy

"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo"- Normal speech

He Has No Idea

Chapter 7: Romancing the Psychic

The entire universe could have exploded all around them and neither of them would have know.

The silence was long. The growing tension in the air becoming heavier with each passing moment.

How much more awkward could it get?

"Kooooookooomiiii... Dear sister it's time to arise and shine like the beautiful perfect-"

A lot more apparently. Makoto chose the wrong moment to burst into his sisters room and into the mind boggling scene in front of him. Like a scene from a T.V drama. All that was needed were the cameras on roll and the director to yell "CUT".

Well the scene certainly was 'cut'... cut off short by the sheer fact that as Saiki had instinctively turned to look at her brother, he was now standing there frozen... rock solid.

"DAMNIT!"

Saiki threw his arm over his eyes to shield them, but it was too late. He panicked and scooted back until his back hit something hard, he wasn't sure what. Could have been the wall or the dresser of draws. It didn't matter. He was in a nightmare of a situation and his brain was going way too fast to try and figure out his best course of action next. Non of this was making any sense, any moment now he would wake up and find that this was a really bad dream... or some crazy foresight that he needed to avoid at all cost.

Nope! This was most definitely the real deal.

He heard a gentle shuffling of Kokomi's feet moving across the room to the statue figure of her brother. He was hanging out for her to scream the roof down and possibly alerting the entire house, then the neighborhood and soon enough the world would soon know of it's occupant psychic.

Waiting... breathing...waiting... held breath-

"I...I can explain... T-Teruhashi, please...I beg you don't call anyone."

He sounded quite panicked; she seemed to pick up on that as she glanced from the stoned form of her brother to that of the pathetic appearance of Mr. Busted cowering on the floor in the corner of the room, hiding his face from sight.

She appeared thoughtful at the same time holding a certain level of curiosity. She figured she could play this two ways. One of them being where she would play victim and demand answers, get all emotional and stuff... or... let Saiki provide an explanation and also to fix what ever it was that was going on here. Causing a scene would no doubt make matters worse for both of them. Although her pink haired conundrum of a class mate was in such a messed up state, he had never caused her any harm before, disrespect... maybe. Being a jerk... most definitely.

Like the times that she tried to interact with him in the street and he barely acknowledged her.

No, he had changed somewhat since then.

She debated on her next move. Go to him? Or, invite him over to sit beside her on the bed. That's if he would even consider moving from his curled up fetal position as though he could some how dissolve into the wall and disappear from sight. Out of sight, out of mind... right? He was certainly going out of his mind anyway. And going into invisible mode wasn't going to do him any favors.

Saiki get a grip will you! His internal battle was beginning to give him a headache of sorts. He was messed up for sure. And for some reason all he could think about right now was his mother and how much he really needed her right now.

A comforting embrace and maybe some soothing words that 'everything will be alright' and 'mama's here for you Ku-chan'. Then he began to wonder since when did he get so sappy.

No! He would have to work his own way out of this. Good grief and what a friggin' pain.

Teruhashi on the other hand had opted to sitting cross legged on the bed. She noticed that he began to relax just a little and chose the moment to be the first one to speak.

"Um, Y-you can join me... over here on the bed... To.. uh- talk about this?" What even was this exactly?

Saiki froze up again. This was it. He dreaded this moment. And yet, he couldn't even comprehend it. He hadn't even been able to prepare himself, much less come up with a plan of action. He had to tell her everything. He owed it to her.

All because he was careless.

He breathed in through his nose, feeling his lungs up with air before releasing it in a satisfying exhale which did seem to calm him just enough to feel around for his glasses and quickly put them back on, just in case. How she had not turned to stone was particularly hair raising. He felt a shiver go down his spine. Clearly he was nervous as hell and she picked up on that.

"I... I won't do anything."

Her soft tone eased his state a little more and he made his way over to where she was, he put some distance between them as he sat down on the covers. He refused to look at her. Rather he cast a glance at her brother and instantly regretted it. His mind was going to go into shut down recovery mode again. No, he could not allow it. Not now. He had to somehow draw in every ounce of will power and mental strength to see this through.

Kokomi waited patiently for a moment before she finally found something to say that would kick-start this off.

"Maybe... you could start at the beginning?"

The beginning? Really? The beginning of what? What kind of question was that? A perfectly logical question. And the answer would be nothing short of the truth. Time to come clean.

A moment of clarity entered his mind as he began to sort though his thought processes. And he found his voice. Telepathically, he didn't trust his own voice right now. Telepathy was so much easier to maintain for him as per the norm.

"Teruhashi-san..." Politeness was paramount. "Please don't freak out, what ever you do..."

Idiot, she would have freaked out a long time ago after all that just happened and that's what you come out with?

She opened her mouth to say something about that fact, but opted out at the last second. He was probably just searching for the right things to say.

"...I..." Say it...SAY IT!

"I'm a Psychic!" There! He said it. Now what? There was no manual or set of instructions to trouble-shoot this situation. Nothing else to do other than wait for Kokomi's response.

"And that is how... you turned my brother to stone?"

He swallowed hard, still not looking at either of them, rather finding strand of carpet and focusing on that. As if willing it to save him and get him out of the mess that he caused. Nope! Not going to happen anytime soon. He responded with a short nod.

"Yes. Petrification. Don't worry, he will return to normal in 24 hours."

He chanced a small peripheral glance at her and she seemed to be a bit more relaxed at that bit of information. Back to focusing on that strand.

"And... The whole speaking without moving your mouth? Like in the janitors closet."

"Telepathy!"

He was rather quick with that response. Perhaps because it was easier to admit and the lesser of his powers.

"Wait... does that mean you can... read minds as well?"

Uh-oh! Here it comes...

He nodded again with a fearful look on his face. He felt his blood run cold.

"Well, that is kind of cool."

'What?! No mention of all the times he used his power to avoid her? Was she even playing with a full deck right now? ...Like you can talk Saiki.'

"Uh! Yeah... I guess it is."

"I mean, you could easily cheat on tests and win lotteries... predict everyone's movements before they have even-" Her pause was all he needed to know that the penny finally dropped. She had heard his personal thoughts again.

"Oh! I can't believe it... Geeze I'm so stupid-"

"No no! Don't blame yourself, I can assure you I had good reason and ...I'm sorry for what I did."

Kokomi looked up at the ceiling and breathed in deep before letting it all out. So she wasn't going mad after all. All those times he dodged her when ever she would sought him out. She still felt like it was a dick move from him. Weren't they friends? Friends don't keep secrets... right?!

Were they even friends? She thought they were.

"So all this time I have been... Oh no!" Her mood quickly changed and there was a slight shaking to her voice. Saiki glance at her and she looked like she was ready to pop. She got up from the bed and began pacing about the room. Not so much from the recent events but more over she felt so embarrassed that all the while she had been pursuing him for her own gain and HE knew it. All this time... and he knew.

"How could this even be? Here I am... going out of my mind." She spun on her heal and pointed her finger directly at him. "And... And why can I hear all these voices? I can hear yours and... and... "

Saiki's eyes widened. How was this even possible? It was a known fact that his powers were messed up right now, possibly due to the stress of the situation. But how in the world was it effecting Kokomi as well? And then he remembered the day before where he caused the commotion in class with his projected thoughts and visions leaking out to the rest of the guys in class which ended with both of them taking refuge in the closet. In truth, it was unintentional, but when he imagined her in such a way it was like his mind had gone into overdrive. There it was again, that seriously sexy imagery of her again filtering into his mind.

"SAIKI!" She hissed.

Crap!

He winced at that. His whole body covered in goosebumps and hair standing on end, especially down the back of his neck. He was leaking again... and leaking bad. It was most unfortunate she had once again been able to tap into something so dark and private as his inner activity.

He looked back down at the ground again with shame. In one swift movement he bought his knees up to his chest and hugged himself close, his face flushed crimson with embarrassment. He felt like an animal in a trap with no known way of escape. His inner thoughts went from the erotic display of Teruhashi to that of self discipline. He tried to imagine himself getting his ass kicked, or more to the point of kicking his own ass. Lots of clones laying into him from various angles.

The only words he could say over and over again in his mind was how sorry he was.

And yet, this was just so unlike him at all. He had gone from regular 'show-no-fear' and cool and balanced Saiki... to something of a withering mess. He was well and truly broken for sure.

However, the moments had passed where he was deadly silent as much as he could be. He did what he could to create total silence for the benefit of both of them.

Teruhashi seemed to have calmed down a little bit, the voices in her head were still there and yet, it was like the volume had been turned down enough that they seemed rather distant. She ran her hands through her hair and pulled it all back so it was away from her face. She looked over at Saiki who looked like a child after he had just been chastised by his parents and sent off to his room after being naughty.

She frowned at the pathetic sight before her and sighed deeply. She went back over towards him and proceeded to sit right next to him copying him as well by bringing her legs up and resting her chin on her knees. The air was thick with tension and she too struggled to come up with her own words to say. But she didn't need to. Saiki heard it all. Her thoughts were his thoughts. Her mind, to his mind. If Saiki didn't know any better, they had somehow managed to link their minds. Kind of like in a certain popular sci-fi television show that aired in the 60's where an alien race had the ability to join minds with a simple touch to the face.

"Saiki..." Her soft and soothing voice filtered into his mind and yet, he remained positively silent. Physically and mentally. Who knew what she would pick up from him next. It was bad enough that she was now somehow... infected with portions of his power leaks.

She sighed and turned her head to the side to peer at him. He looked so lifeless, if it weren't for the fact that the human body needed air to breath and his lungs were constantly filling with air, the only way she could tell he was still alive. A familiar soothing tune popped into her mind and she began to hum it. Something she had heard a while ago while she was with him on that fateful holiday where she dreamed she was with Saiki and the bear had come to attack her. Well, she was beginning to figure it out now that it was no dream after all. Where, how and why? She would get it all out of him later on down the track. Only now they both had this to deal with.

In moments she noticed Saiki's head roll to the side a bit and was on a bit of a lean. His body was getting closer and closer until he was now flush up against Kokomi. She blinked, a slight moment of panic and then she heard a small snore. He had fallen asleep on her.

His head shifted and the limiter poking out from his head brushed against her cheek along with the tickling spikes of the tips of his hair. She could smell the scented shampoo he used to wash with as well.

And Boy! Did he smell good. That mixed with his natural musk. And it isn't like she hadn't sensed his aromatics before. When you sit close enough in classes or even just in passing, she would often get a teasing whiff of him.

Now her mind was beginning to wander off. She didn't think, at this stage it was at all appropriate to think of such things given the circumstances they were currently in. But this was starting to feel really weird now. Both of them sitting there on the bed, with Saiki leaning on her fast asleep it seems. And she wasn't even sure as to why he had just drifted off to La-La-Land.

She shrugged her shoulder off of him and used both hands to lower him back down onto the bed. She thought that maybe he had just gone into shock and passed out. Best to let him wake up on his own and then maybe, just maybe he would be a bit more at ease.

Which was more than she could say for her own state of mind now. Only now with Saiki out she could think a bit more clearly now. As a matter of fact, the voices she was hearing a little while ago had subsided and it was quiet again. This made no sense. She cast a glance over at her rock solid brother standing in her room posed like a deer caught in headlights and a shocked expression. She wandered over to shut the door behind him just in case one of the cleaners decided to wander by. Worst yet, her parents. Although her own recollection reminded her that her father was away on business and her mother off modeling in Guam. So the only ones left in the house where Saiki, herself and her brother and the house staff. Being a Saturday however there weren't many of them to be too concerned about as most of the work was Monday to Friday. Still...

She touched the smooth surface that was her brothers arm. Cold to the touch, she pulled away with a slight flinch.

Saiki said Makato would change back in 24 hours.

And then what?

Kokomi shivered at the thought of what would go on between them. Best not to over think things right now.

Saiki's ears perked up to the sound of the shower running in the en-suite connected to Teruhashi's room. His eyes opened and he could see the glow of the light coming from the open door. The bathroom was full of steam that was being drawn up and out by the fan in the ceiling, but it could only take in so much before more of the hazy fog developed. Movement in the steam cloud caught his eye and he could just see the outline of the shower's occupant through the frosted glass. The shower appeared to be quite large at that with at least two shower heads which made sense in a house as large and expensive as the Teruhashi's. His x-ray vision kicked in and he could see through the fog and frosted glass and for a few seconds he was treated to the sight of Kokomi's naked form. In her hand she held a sponge and an arm up to wash down her breast, then down her side leaving behind a soapy trail. Her blue hair was fully drenched and clung to her skin down her back, almost like it was pointing a direct path right down towards...

Saiki gulped and sat bolt upright. For some reason he felt the absolute need to simply sit there and stare. He had to blink a few times to reset his x-ray vision otherwise all he would be seeing is muscle instead of flesh. That silky smooth, wet, dripping, glistening soaped up perfect body that just screamed out to him... OH WOW! He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. He really REALLY should NOT be doing this. It's an invasion of privacy and super creepy if she even discovered him leering at her.

That was a scary thought. Another scary thought was the fact that she could possibly have either heard his inner thoughts or worse yet... seen the mental imagery for herself in this apparent mind link they were somehow sharing in part. Or were things now back to normal? Were his limiters faulty? That's most likely why his power leaks were occurring. It had to be it. Time to pay a visit to his brother Kusuke and get this issue resolved.

Too bad the damage had already been done now.

He blinked again to reset Kokomi's image. She began to turn around in the shower now so that her entire front was facing him. He felt like he was on fire.

"Oh wow!"

Kokomi blinked and paused. She could have sworn she heard Saiki's voice. But it was a little difficult over the sound of the shower to even tell. It was also just as difficult to tell if it was out loud or in her mind again. And she couldn't hear much going on in her mind at this present time anyway. Thank goodness for that!

Instead an entirely new sensation was overtaking her. She cast her gaze out towards the open door way that lead out to the bedroom and all the sudden she could see right through the glass of the shower that normally would not be about to see clearly through. It was almost like there was no barrier anymore. What she could see was Saiki staring right back at her from his upright position on her bed. They were staring... at each other. Right at each other. He could see her and she could see him through the glass and steam. Kokomi yelped and made a frantic grab for her towel to cover herself with while shutting off the water, at the same time Saiki had quickly averted his gaze and cleared his throat. Now would be a good time to teleport or go invisible.

How could he when his powers were screwing up real bad now. He could inadvertently teleport her as well. And then they could end up in places that you do NOT want to be seen with a naked woman by your side.

This was getting way out of hand.

Patiently he waited for Kokomi to emerge from the bathroom and finish getting dressed. He noted that her wardrobe was directly in his line of sight and he turned to face the wall, save her modesty.

"You saw?"

Saiki froze a bit, but there was no sense in keeping it to himself. "Y-yes... I did. I'm sorr-"

"Forget about it... It's a bit late now!"

She felt that familiar blush creep over her cheeks. Holding her towel in front she wandered over to the wardrobe and slid the door open to reveal a walk in closet full of all her clothing and shoes and just about everything a girl will ever need to dress herself. Everything neatly arranged and color coded.

She let the towel fall to the floor as she searched for underwear and fresh clothing. Finally settling on a simple pleated skirt and matching top. Saiki couldn't help but pay close attention to all the sounds that come to putting clothes on. The brush of fabric over skin and feet shuffling across the plush carpeting.

So distracted by everything that he had not even realised he had developed a little problem of his own. His pants were incredible tight around the crotch area. Good grief! Quickly he grabbed a pillow and brought it to rest over his lap. Maybe she wouldn't notice. He needed to calm down. Without thinking he used his power to 'cool his jets' so to speak.

"Wow, did it just get cold in here all the sudden...?"

He turned to see her fully clothed but hugging herself for warmth. She was shivering.

"Sorry, that was me. I... just felt a bit warm and needed to cool myself down."

"I'll go open the window."

Saiki watched as she crossed the floor and unlatched the balcony window and pulled both doors wide open. The drapes flowed lightly in the welcoming breeze.

He still couldn't remove the pillow however. Not yet.

Teruhashi picked up her hair brush and sat back on the edge of her bed and began to brush at her locks to rid herself of any tangles. "Are you... feeling better now?" Saiki was silent for a moment, a little confused at what exactly she meant but he came to the conclusion it was to do with how he had passed out.

"I believe so."

"Good!" Tangles gone she began to braid her hair. "So... Do you know what is happening... with us?"

With us...

Saiki sighed and leaned so his back was against the beds headboard, but the pillow remained over his lap and there it would stay. He considered his thoughts from earlier about his limiters possible malfunctioning. But there were also other things to consider as well... one of them being how much he could trust Kokomi to keep all of this to herself.

"I think the issue may be my limiters..." He pointed to them. "I will go visit my brother to see if there is a problem. And then he can fix it ."

Kokomi nodded. Her braid was now tied off and draped over her shoulder. She looked at him directly. "You don't trust me do you..." She must have picked up on his thoughts again. This was going to take some getting used to.

"To be honest with you Teruhashi... I don't really trust anyone."

"But what about your parents... and you're brother. You obviously trust them enough to keep your secret."

His brother was a bit of a stretch, he's always been the one to try and reveal Saiki's condition to the entire world for ages now. Like a ticking time-bomb, who knew when he was going to strike next and try to sell him out. Even his mother had slipped up once. A small slip up and it was easily fixed by him. But he was guessing that now he had thought it, she now knew. Good grief!

"You can say that again." This time Kokomi gave him a little smile in amusement. She hoped that it would at least lighten the air between them. "You can trust me, I won't tell anyone."

He looked her in the eye. "I don't know Teruhashi. How do I know that as soon as I let you out of my sight you aren't going to go straight to the press with all this." It was his turn to crack her a smirk. The corner of his mouth turned upward.

"You REALLY think I'm that shallow? Saiki... would I do a thing like that?" She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. She looked cute like that. Like a spoiled brat that had just been told off.

Saiki straightened his glasses. "Who knows what you might be thinking of doing when I go."

"I know what YOU are thinking..."

"Yes...I know..." He sighed. It was true, she was catching on to everything that flooded through his mind. Right down to the part where she thought she looked cute and that was all the fuel to the fire that Kokomi needed to tease him.

"I think I have you now. Hook, line and sinker." She smirked.

"Probably..."

Was this it? Had she finally won? Was Saiki now fully under 'Her' power? Every other guy around her was... the only tough shell to crack was that of Saiki Kusuo. And it would seem now, that she had finally wedged herself in. But it also sounded like he had just about given up too. She began to wonder if the thrill of the chase was coming to an end. But then again, what about all the times that he had been trying to avoid her and she would feel disheartened. Even to the point of tears and every Kokomin around in a 10 mile radius would come running to her aid. All that was left for him to be fully under her spell would be for him to...

"You really want me to say it, don't you..." Saiki pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing at his temple. "Well you missed it... I don't make a habit of repeating myself."

Kokomi beamed at him. "WHAT? When? How- I don't believe you!"

Saiki simply shrugged. If she didn't want to believe him then that was up to her. And that was something he didn't really need to repeat again... ever! Oh! But you do want to...Go ahead Saiki. Give it a go!

Shut up will you...

"SAIKI!"

"SORRY... Not you, I mean me... I'm telling me to shut up." That's it... he felt a headache approaching. "I'm sorry Kokomi. I'm just... I don't know what I am."

She was fast. One moment she was at the end of the bed, toying with the end of her braid. Then the next she was right in front of him on hands and knees and all up in his face. He smelled her shampoo. "Oh Wow!" Kokomi smirked down at him. "See... It wasn't that 'hard' now... was it?" Her voice turned seductive, almost like a purr.

Hard... Uh oh! He shifted most uncomfortably. His breathing became a little irregular. From her angle hovering over him he could see right down her top too. What was she doing to him? Clearly this was on purpose, she was taking advantage of him and his messed up condition. Reading into everything that was him. His mind, his thoughts and body language. She was only inches away from him now, face to face and their noses almost touching. She looked him up and down. "You liked it... didn't you. All that you saw in the shower." Saiki felt rooted to the spot, captive and utterly helpless. She had turned positively vixen on him. And it was all the fault of his stupid power leaks.

But he could not deny it. He could not tell her that he didn't, because he did enjoy it. He wanted so much to keep watching her in there. He even wanted to be the one to be in there with her. He would even settle for being the sponge to rub down all over her body, getting into ever nook and cranny.

"Teru...hashi."

He breathed in one last time before he closed the gap between them kissing her feverishly on the lips. She let him take charge of the kiss. This was something that her dreams were made of. And she had him now. Right here, on her bed and completely and utterly under her control. Kusuo Saiki... All powerful Psychic. Reduced to putty in Kokomi Teruhashi's hands.

The kiss broke with them both panting a little and taking in much needed air. That funny feeling he had been feeling in the pit of his stomach had calmed down somewhat now, but his heart was still thumping loud and clear in his chest. Teruhashi on the other hand looked positively glazed over.

"Wow!"

"Wow!"

Meanwhile, the creepy 'Egoistis de Makato' looked on. If statues could move, then Saiki would have been sent back in time with a single touch already from the little stunt he just pulled. Good thing Statues CAN'T move... right?

...or CAN they?

A/N: Hopefully this longer chapter can atone for my very short previous chapter and lack of updating.

Please do not expect another before Christmas, although I will do my best to get it in the least typed up, same goes for Love Reality... although I have that one already in the making anyway so it's possible that will be up by Christmas. As I do want to do a Christmas chapter anyway... I just know the next month is going to be full on with work. x.x Go me...


	8. The Lions, The Snitch and The Tornado

Disclaimer:Don't own The Disastrous life of Saiki K... I'm just borrowing characters to mess around with. Also I do not own the respective movies where respective lines of quoted dialogue stem from.

_The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo – _Thoughts personal  
_"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo" _-Telepathy  
"The quick pink psychic leaps over the stupid Nendo"- Normal speech

He has no Idea  
Chapter 8: The Lions, The Snitch and the Tornado

"Do you think he's going to remember any of it?"

_"'That depends...'"_

"On what?"

_'"Just how stupid he is...'"_

Kokomi let our a little giggle at that. It was a known fact that her brother was a pain in the neck creep most of the time, especially when they were around each other, but her brother nevertheless.

_Not as stupid as Nendou... _

Saiki lifted a brow. As soon as she realised and judging by the curious look she was getting from Saiki following that mental tidbit, she flailed her arms out in front of her in moderate panic trying to regain her perfect persona, but it was no use. And even though that she was aware of the whole telepathy and reading minds thing now... Saiki had known for quite some time just how she was on the inside. So it wasn't quite surprising to see her react like that, but he could very well use this against her. Play her like a harp - as the saying would go.

Another one would be to wrap her around his pinky.

They had agreed to move the statue of Makato back into his room. Saiki's help of course made the task effortless. And he could tell that there was no one else about at the moment as the cleaning staff had finished and left. So the sight of a floating sculpture through the corridor would be seen by no one else. She marveled at the raw power he had to levitate something so heavy. In his hindsight, it wasn't... he could lift it with one finger if he wanted to. Except he didn't. He wasn't about to touch that stony creep with his bare hands.

And one could say he was also showing off... perhaps.

"So now what?"

_"We just wait for him to crack open when the timer is up."_

"Crack open? Like those demon dog things out of that old film ...something-Busters?"

_"Yeah... Something like that. Only a little less... fake!"_

"Uh, right..."

Both stood there in her brothers room staring at the stone sculpture. It had just started to become a bit awkward now. Kokomi trying to think of the next thing to say... or do, and Saiki waiting for her to make up her mind. Truth being, after the kiss he had become a tad clueless as to how to progress from here. Should they progress? And if so, just want was expected of him. Not that he needed the 'Birds & Bee's' talk or anything, he knew that stuff already.

He just simply had zero interest and no idea about romantic relationships. Which is why he had steered clear of them. There may have been some fear and anxiety in the mix as well. And right now that fear and anxiety was beginning to creep up on him to the point where he started to over think things.

Kokomi on the other hand. Sort have had an idea on what she wanted from a relationship. Meaning she had read enough romance novels and seen enough chick-flicks to get some idea of what she would like. But in the back of her mind she had to keep reminding herself that those things were all fantasy... this was reality. Would it be all peaches and cream? Something she wouldn't mind finding out from the pink-boy-wonder standing next to her.

She had to think of something. She figured that he was most likely a bit nervous now, probably still thinking on where to go from here. Then it came to her.

"I... Don't suppose... I mean... Would you like to..." _Kiss me some more? _"...Have some tea and cake?"

Well the blush on her cheeks just increased a few shades. Her mind was still wheeling from before. Saiki on the other hand could hear her internal battle raging within. But the logical side of him took control. As much as he wanted to 'kiss her some more' if anyone was going to be calm and collect, it might as well be him.

_"I'll take the tea and cake..."_

"NO WAY... Are you for real?"

"Hey! I may occasionally be off my game but I'm not into fake news." Fingernails with all their embellishments held skyward, glistened in the sunlight.

"Why that sneaky-"

"-Anyway... Are you going to help me or what?" That same hand now resting on the owners hip.

"What's in it for me?" A lecherous grin.

"I'll tell you who all my easy friends are..."

"Keep talking."

An exasperated sigh. "I'll set you up on ONE date."

"Getting warmer..."

"Two dates."

Walking away.

"Ok, ok... ALL of them. I'll introduce you to all of them..."

"Deal."

"You are such a creep, Toritsuka."

"And you play hard ball Aiura. You know all this could be avoided if you would just go out with me. I'll be your S.K."

"How does that even work?"

"My name has an S and a K in it..."

Aiura deadpanned while a crow squawked over head and a tumble weed passed them by in the wind.

Kusuo set his fork down on the now empty plate. The remnants of a really delicate and delicious cheese cake, the only thing left. Saiki resisted the urge to scoop up the crumbs and cream as well, and the image of him licking up the plate was uncalled for. He shuddered at that. He didn't need any more mental imagery to be flooding in and causing mischief. He leaned back in the chair with his legs crossed and took hold of the beautifully brewed cup of tea that Kokomi had prepared for them and sipped at it.

His eyes closed as he relaxed himself.

In truth, he could go another slice, but it wouldn't be proper around Kokomi to act like a pig.

"Would you like another slice?"

_Gonna have to do something about that mind-link. She could get the wrong impression if I...-_

_"Please... And a macron too." _

Kokomi grinned in delight and proceeded to serve up the treats and set the plate back before him. If there was one thing that Kokomi knew about Kusuo, it was his weakness for sweets and desserts.

"Would you like to try my Sweet Kisses?"

Saiki almost choked back on his tea. _"Pardon me?"_

Kokomi held out a box and slid off the lid, inside were delicate little Meringue drops in uniform shape and size and various shades of pink and white.

"They're home made."

Saiki levitated a couple out of the box and proceeded to eat one. They melted in his mouth. Just the right amount of sweetness and the hint of essence of roses.

His face had that cute blissful look that Kokomi found so adorable and intriguing. He couldn't help himself, he feasted on the other almost immediately. Kokomi set the box aside and watched the pinkette across the table enjoy the treats with a slightly smug look on her face. Perhaps it was because maybe... JUST maybe... her cooking would be enough to please him to sticking around.

She made a mental note to get more hints and tips off Mrs. Saiki.

"I take it that you like them." Her voice was like silk. Soft... Sensual... silk.

Unfortunately, she was only distracting his thought processes. So... much... distraction.

_"It's good."_

Blink!

_"Really good..."_

Blink-Blink!

Saiki sighed, maybe a little louder than he really wanted to. What he really wanted to convey was that those were the best little morsels of meringues he had ever had.

He was finding it particularly harder now to express himself.

And not knowing what should happen in the next few minuets to the next few hours or even days after. As if that wasn't causing him enough grief and no matter how much he wanted it to... Precognition just wasn't playing ball today! Yare-frickin-yare.

Kokomi on the other hand was having her own difficulty reading into his responses. Usually guys became speechless around her was due to being captivated by her angelic beauty beyond compare.

Although, experiences always showed her that Saiki was never one to appreciate her and anything about her but it seemed to be now that his shell was beginning to crack. He had always been one step ahead of her all this time. And now she had bought him down a peg, she felt a sense of pride in this achievement.

Her eyes lit up as she perceived a series of words and images flowing into her own consciousness. His forced telepathy had activated on it's own accord. Or was it because she asked for it? It was all a big unknown grey area. One that would require much looking into and research. She suddenly felt like she was playing the part of the assistant in his own personal magic show. And she was learning all his abilities while taking part.

Saiki, the secretive illusionist had his tricks, and she had a few of her own. And lucky for her, was somehow able to tap into a few of his with little effort.

How was any of it even possible?

She smiled in acknowledgment. He didn't need to say it, she had already caught on by hearing his own thought processes. And boy! Was it a tornado in there. She only needed to sooth the beast that was his mind. Like magic... his mind began to relax somewhat when her own calm cool thoughts flooded through the link.

The lights were on.

The stage is set.

Time to bring this enigmatic psychic out of the hat.

A/N:

Oh boy! Where do I even begin with this one. A lot has gone wrong with RL at the moment. I'm in a world of heaviness due to the fact that my hubby was sadly fired from his job, which meant that I struggled to get this chapter out. And i'm ashamed of it to be honest. If it wasn't bad enough, I took so long. For all of which I am sorry.

I haven't given up on it though. And I refuse to. I will continue. As slow as it maybe, until there is more stability in my life... I just need to find peace in mind.

Please be patient with me.

Sorry for the HTML Coding error... I write in Wattpad and then copy paste but I think I will stop doing that for now... FF and Wattpad do NOT like each other x.x


End file.
